


These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

by MiddayGiggle



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Art Inspired, Check out the art it made me sob, Edited by Aespi, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Fanart, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Sad, The Lauki Kebab, Yes they're dying, i made myself cry while writing this, like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddayGiggle/pseuds/MiddayGiggle
Summary: "If you go down, I go down too, and so on forth."That's how it goes. That's how it always did:La Lune goes down together.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

Kieran cannot explain the how.

It just  _ happens _ .

The universe has a funny way of making things happen.

He promised long, long ago –so long that it feels like a dream– that no harm was to come to his beacon. He'd been to Hell and back and swore to himself he'd guard her from that. She knew he'd do anything for her. She'd asked him to live.

The universe is cruel, for he does not live.

The blade should've gone through his chest and his chest only. The sword should've pierced his heart, because what else was left there to pierce? He deserved this, this death. His oh so cherished humanity could do nothing to repent his crimes bathed in blood and flowers.  _ He who lives by the sword shall perish by the sword _ , after all. It was only fair. He was the one who lived with a blade and a hyacinth in his hand, and a thousand ghosts chased him, chasing, chasing until they caught up with him to serve their due retribution. Nemesis herself was observing the pursuit from the shadows. She should be punishing  _ him _ . He knows he deserves it.

But not her. Not Lauren. Not when she was still redeemable, when she was full of deeds to do and good to give. She should be walking away from him and the memories. She had never been one to leave the past in the past, that much was true, but after a while, she could've walked away and started anew. She could've been happy. She shouldn't be here, bleeding to death with him.

And yet, that's exactly what is happening.

They're pierced together by the same swords. It's agonizing and slow, but he knows he can take it; that's not exactly what is killing him inside. No. It's the feeling of her lying on top of him, her body growing weaker by the minute as she struggles for breath, for a silver lining. It does not come.  _ It does not come, no one comes, no one saves her. _ Let her live, he is the devil here –and she, the fallen angel. Let her live. Let her return to the heavens, to  _ her _ heaven.

The universe is merciless, for she isn't allowed to repent.

She struggles for a word:

"Kieran..."

He could've missed it in the pouring of the rain.

"Shh..." he puts all his effort in stroking her back. She is scared, and there's nothing he can do to help her, they both know it. The red of her hair and her blood mingle together, but maybe that's just his eyes tricking him. It’s like seeing his nightmares: It's a long, long river of red. 

"Just close your eyes... I'm here..."

And at the edge of the abyss, Lauren Sinclair obeys. She holds him tight and closes her eyes.  _ How ironic _ . Kieran wonders if she realizes Death is an old friend of his; a friend he’s evaded too many times and seems to finally claim what’s His. But Death has business with him, not her. Kieran’s the devil who tricked Death, not Lauren.

_ Not Lauren. _

Perhaps he'd brought this upon them. How else could this have ended? They'd been fools to hope for a happy ending. So perhaps he never should've offered this deal in the first place. That way her blood would not be on his hands as well. At least it wouldn't have been his fault then.

"I'm sorry, Lauren..." he coughs, and she shakes her head with the ounce of strength she has left.

"It's fine, Kieran..." she coughs as well. "I don't blame you. I forgive you. Be at peace, Kieran..."

Peace seemed unreachable, but her words do calm him.

Tears welled up. When was the last he cried? He didn't waste time trying to remember, he simply held her tighter.

"Thank you..."

She smiles, and that's enough.

The universe is merciful, for she wilts first.

And he lets the tears flow, half of relief because she doesn’t have to see him dead. At least he could spare her that suffering. She's already mourned enough. But she turns cold, so cold, until the only trace that she was once a living woman is the dormant beauty of her sleeping face. Even in death, she was beautiful.

He squeezes her one last time, crying silently, hand on her hair as he leans back and surrenders. Let Nemesis serve her retribution, for he'll take the hand of Thanatos as He guides him to the depths, where everyone is equal. Let the souls of the ones he slaughtered rest as their reaper joins their slumber. Let it happen, he will no longer resist.

Because he knows when he falls into the abyss, Lauren will be waiting for him at the bottom.

_ Because we go down together. _

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT THE FANART THAT INSPIRED IT, BY AESPI: https://www.instagram.com/p/CD9j9aCF5N0/?igshid=1mctlvrgp67xw&fbclid=IwAR3zjEkGZ6t5on9RhoXqzCLsk84fZnsuQbAQxQook7aIOM8LRiumieB3LyA  
> It hits different with the original artwork, I swear.
> 
> Edited by: @aespi_art (On Instagram. SO talented!)  
> ___
> 
> I swear I cried while writing this. I need at least one of you to cry to feel complete XD
> 
> Nemesis: Greek Goddess of Retribution.  
> Thanatos: Greek God of Death.
> 
> Since Purple Hyacinth already references Greek Mythology multiple times, I couldn't resist adding those. I love Greek Mythology.  
> ____
> 
> Lots of love and thanks to Aespi for giving me permission to write this piece and for being such an amazing editor! I hope this lived up to your expectations.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!<3
> 
> Find me on Instagram as middaygiggle_art!
> 
> -Midday Giggle


End file.
